Do Things Change?
by Future Deprived
Summary: Coming back from the US, Anzu returns to Japan after going to Broadway. Some things may change, like perhaps Yuugi and Honda. Then again, some things never change, like Jounouchi...
1. New First Impressions

(The characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! are the property and rights of Kazuki Takahashi)

**Do Things Change?  
_Chapter 1 - New First Impressions_**

* * *

There was nothing more exciting than returning back home after such a long time of being away. For once she was able to live her dream after thinking about it for so long in her teenage years. But yet, as the saying always goes, when one is at home they think about adventure, and yet when they are at adventure they think of home. 

"Seven years, things sure must have changed over there…"

Glancing over at the window with teal blue eyes, a certain brunette notices how close she was getting to the city of Tokyo. Feeling full of awe, the woman already starts to feel cured of being homesick, the airplane already staring to descend toward the airport. It has felt like an eternity after being separated from her home, but then again it was perhaps best for her to have a voyage outside the country. After all, Mazaki Anzu had always wanted to go to North America and achieve her dream of being in Broadway. Now that she did, it was in her interest that she had to go back and settle down. The glamour and fame was great, but after a while it was too much…

-

"Geez, I never thought I'd be this popular overseas…"

It felt odd for her to wear a large black trench coat, along with a black scarf around her head and wear sunglasses. Nonetheless, it was either to wear that or face the flock of fans waiting at the entrance. And let's not forget the heavy luggage she has to carry along. Fortunately there's only one bag she has to worry about, and yet it was so... heavy!

"Do you need any help there?" An offer for help arose from a young man who was now standing right in front of her.

"I-iie!" Deciding not to take a risk, quickly Anzu lifts up the bag with as much strength as she could, quickly passing around the boy and nearly running away. "I can handle this myself!"

Not helping to blink once, the boy walked off from the strange experience. "That's odd, she sounded so familiar…"

-

Reaching the vast and empty parking lot, the one in black quickly lets go of the suitcase as it falls on the ground with a slight thud, sitting down on it as she catches her breath from the heavy lifting. "How much longer until those guys get here?" How exhausting it was to have black all over you on a bright and sunny day in the middle of August. It felt as if she was on the verge of melting into the pavement.

"You don't have to wait any longer!"

Noticing two shadows right next to the woman, she turned around, already having a smile arise across her face. "Yuugi-kun! Honda-kun!" Finally seeing familiar faces around, with excitement she stands up and turns her body as she slips off her outer layer of black accessories. Doing so, Anzu now reveals herself in a rosy red tank top, along with a bright white skirt. "You don't know how good it feels to get out those clothes!"

"Ha-ha, it sure does look that way!" The tri-colored male in a gray suit couldn't help but to chuckle at his once-known crush. But time does grow and people tend to grow out of a few things, definitely showing it from him being a little taller and now engaged. During his teenage years and beyond, he was known and is still known as one of the greatest players of Duel Monsters ever known. And now after all this time, he became interested in the world of ancient Egypt as he is studying to become an archeologist. It wasn't surprising that he became fascinated by that era ever since he met the ancient spirit that dwelled in the Sennen Puzzle.

"I don't get it, why did you wear that if you didn't like it?" It was rather unexpected for Hiroto Honda to go into the profession of computers and technology, but then again with that haircut he still had what could be unexpected? No one of the group had any idea how smart he could be. Still, he didn't sound _that_ good since obviously he can't get a good woman for himself, especially at the rate he was out of fashion with brown sweatpants and matching sweatshirt.

Glaring for a mere moment at how thick Honda's head still was, she shakes her head in frustration and rests her hands on her waist. "You kept telling me how here everyone thinks of me like some sort of celebrity because of my talents! I don't want such a big crowd leeching off of me right now, I need rest and relaxation!"

As the two men blinked with such small pupils, they both realized how short-fused she has become and sure needs to have some peace in her life. "Umm, yeah yeah! Don't worry, we'll help you any way we can!"

Nodding slightly, Anzu then places a finger on her chin as she then realizes another thing. "By the way, who is it I'm staying with then?"

Another big problem arose for the two, not having any idea what to do by the question as both talked simultaneously. "Nanda?"

Tilting her head to the side, she glances at the two with curiosity. "I've said over the phone that I'm going to have to stay somewhere while I need to get myself organized here in Japan for now. You guys said that you were planning on that for me to stay somewhere meanwhile."

Realizing that he forgot, Yuugi thought it is rather best to be truthful and just tell her what happened. "Oh, well to tell you the truth we actually fo-"

The last words were unable to escape, due to Honda covering his friend's mouth and pulling him away from Anzu. "Give us a second, we need to clear up on one more thing!"

Once the brunette gave the heads up by nodding, the other two turn around as right away as Yuugi whispers over to his friend so she wouldn't hear. "What's the big deal? We should just be truthful."

"No way, you saw how she acted just a while ago? We say we forgot and by the looks of things, she'll finish us off."

"But Honda, what are we going to do?"

"Hmm, that's a good question…" Scratching the back of his head, the taller one tries to think of something for a single second before reaching to his conclusion. "You take her."

Glaring at the quick command he is given, Yuugi quickly rubs his fist against his friend's hair. "No way! It's odd for me to have my old crush and my fiancée under the same roof!"

"You sure? That sounds like every guy's dream…"

"Shut up, you take her in!"

Twapping Yuugi's arm away, Honda quickly tries to fix back up his hair to his usual fashion. "Sorry, but I already share an apartment with two other people, there's no space for her to bring her in."

"Then who is going to take her in then?"

It was almost as if a prayer got answered when the sound of a car started approaching, and surprisingly it was coming at a tremendous speed. As Yuugi and Honda continued to hear the sound coming nearby, both nod to each other in agreement on something. "We know who can take her in…"

Once the small amount of patience has ran out of the one with the pair of blue eyes, she folds her arms and taps her feet on the ground. "So who is it that I'm going to stay with?"

Out of sheer curiosity, she just had to turn around and wonder what that sound was, it was getting closer and closer each second. "What the?" Narrowing her eyes to get a better look, all she was able to manage to see what a speck of orange approaching. But she didn't have to worry further because as it took as much time to notice it, the now noticeable car quickly passes by the group of three closely, a harsh wind blowing at them.

Not helping to let a small scream out, Anzu closes her eyes when the car passes them, her eyes slowly opening up when a sudden draft arose. She was just about to ask where it came, until she gasped suddenly and places her hands on her skirt to prevent it from having it blown up high in the air any longer and revealing her undergarment.

Once the vehicle passed by, the brakes were suddenly put to it as its wheels turned sharply to the left, having it drift and stop perfectly. At last she was able to look at what was it: a tangerine orange Acura NSX, so new and spotless as its engine revved furiously for a second before it turned off. But she was not interested in the car anymore, oh no. She wanted to see who the heck was it that caused her skirt to go up like that in such a fashion.

As the car had its top down, the driver stood up and waved to the group of three. "Hey, guys!" Having on dark blue jeans and a forest green short-sleeved shirt, who else could be it but that blonde Katsuya Jounouchi.

"Him!" Better to point out the answer that Anzu asked quite a while ago, both Yuugi and Honda answer.

"HIM?"

Resting his hands on the top of the car, it made Jounouchi wonder what was it that was going on, especially now that his name is mentioned. "Ore?"

* * *

(AN: Yay, it's great to have a story back up. I'll try to update the story as much as I could and managing all the work I get at the same time. Please be gentle and review, it really helps me and encourages me.) 


	2. Cave In

(The characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! are the property and rights of Kazuki Takahashi)  
Note: Sentences in italics means thoughts.

**Do Things Change?  
_Chapter 2 - Cave-In_**

* * *

"You want me to what?"

"Hey, calm down! We haven't even said anything yet!"

"Oh, right…"

It is rather a good idea to have Jounouchi to help Anzu out at a time like this. After all, he does have some space recently from just receiving a house. Besides, they are good friends and maybe it would do them some good if they got to know each other once again. Now there is just one more to take care of…

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?" It was all he could say once he got informed of the idea from Yuugi and Honda. Lucky for Jounouchi he got dragged out to the back of the building wall away from Anzu's hearing.

"Come on, it's only going to be at most for a few weeks." Honda knew that his stubborn friend is in heart a caring person and wasn't going to back down from this.

"She's a friend out in need, don't back out on her like that." Quickly the spiked-hair male followed in protecting his female friend.

"Besides, _you_ have been the one that hasn't been calling lately." Honda took one step forward just about face to face with the blonde.

"And _you_ were the last one to get here." Continuing the streak those two began, Yuugi stepped up forward.

Surrounded with not many options given to him, the lone one turns his head off to the side, trying to avert his eyes from the truth those two were giving. "Shut up and you know well why I've been busy…"

Taking a single step back, the first male folds his arms at a thought that might just beat Jounouchi. "You sure do like to keep it a big secret."

His left eye twitching, it felt as if Jounouchi was getting his insides probed at the potential threat he was getting. "I have no idea what the hell do you mean!"

"Then why don't you tell her what is it you do?" A sly smirk arose across Yuugi's face; his mind already imagining that they got him beat.

Biting his lower lip for a moment, the tall one knew what kind of trick those two were playing. They may have gotten lucky this time, but in his mind he knew that they owe him big time. "Grr, fine! I'll take her for now."

Already satisfied with his response, those two that were just pressuring Jounouchi quickly turned around with a smile on their face, walking back to their friend. "There, now doesn't that make you feel a better person?" The shorter one gave a kind and friendly question.

Giving a small pout, Jounouchi places his hands in his pockets and slowly followed the other's path. "No, but at least it helps in that you getting off my ass."

-

"So, have you guys cleared up your problem?" Finally after waiting for so long, the near restless woman walks up to her so called friend that made her wait and wait and wait, standing close by the questionable car Jounouchi came in.

"Yeah…"

Now what could that possibly mean with that little one reply from the arrogant one? Sure, there should be an answer coming up shortly after. But the ticking of time passed on as nearly a single minute went by with no answer. Seeing that perhaps he needed a little 'inspiration', the other two go on and quickly elbow Jounouchi at the side so that he could break his mute phase.

"Ow! Oh yeah, you can stay over at my place while you get yourself settled…"

Seeing how the wheels were now set in motion for Anzu, she picks up her bag and walks up to the now non-silent one, a slight smile reaching onto her lips. "Arigatou, Jounouchi-kun. It's a start for you after getting my skirt up like that."

Blinking at that last comment, his eyes with sudden coy divert over to the brunette that passed by him toward the car. "Umm, just put your stuff behind the seat…"

While stepping over to the car and lifting the bag over the door to place her suitcase inside, several muffles of laughter were heard over from both Honda and Yuugi, quickly being awarded with a glare from Jounouchi along with a sarcastic sentence. "This is sure going to be some swell weeks…"

-

It felt rather awkward, both Anzu and Jounouchi have been good friends before. Strangely, though, as Jounouchi drove down the near-empty highway, they looked like two strangers that didn't even know each other at all.

She felt eager to break the silence, just both of them to have an open and friendly conversation. To her it was as if she needed to get to know him all over again, the nerve of how every time _she_ had to call him and not the way around. Turning her head over to glance at a certain sign, she pointed out to it and finally opened up her mouth. "Duel Academy? What's that?"

Glancing once for a quick second to what was it she was pointing at, Jounouchi looks back onto the road and gives out a small sigh. "That's some new school set up by that snob Kaiba."

_Heh, okay so maybe he hasn't changed much…_ The small thought that ran across the one with bright slight turquoise eyes, seeing that perhaps there is some hope. "Hmm, I see you're not taking the route back to Domino City. Where is it you live at now?"

"Umm, it's a small district that's just outside of Central Tokyo." As he switched lanes to reach onto another ramp, he smiles slightly at the sound of a sweet and gentle voice once again. "You're actually lucky, I just got this house and some of the stuff wasn't moved out completely. I actually have another room that I have no idea what the hell is for, plus there's a bed that I've been wanting to get out, but maybe I won't have to after all."

For some reason it made her think that maybe Jounouchi is being a bit _too_ generous. It was nice and all, but it got her thinking that maybe she was going to be an inconvenience. "Jou…"

Just when he was about to turn on the radio station, the blond felt taken aback from his name being heard as he thought that no good could be coming from this. "Nani?"

"Are you sure… It's okay if I stay with you for a while? If you want, I can try to call my parents and get some money to stay at a hotel. I don't want to be an inconvenience to you."

A small chuckle being heard out, the male turns up the radio station to a song with a smooth beat to it, leaning his body back against the shiny black leather seat. "Come on, don't sweat it. It's the least I can do for you; I should have been a better friend while you were out doing what you dreamed of." As he spoke, those words went straight to his own head. _Those guys did a point. I guess I can start making it up._ "Besides, you've been at times an inconvenience, but that hasn't stopped us from being good friends."

Sweatdropping from the last comment she heard, still those words were still an act of kindness. _Not sure if it changed, his kindness is something I can like at least._ "I'm glad to hear that…" Out of a sudden burst of energy, Anzu slips herself out of the seat belt and stands up suddenly, wanting to feel the breeze of the wind from the country she came from. "I'm back…"

Letting out a small laugh from the brunette's actions, Jounouchi glances over to her. _Hmm, maybe she's never changed… But she seems so grown-up, and the way her hair sways smoothly and flawlessly against the wind… Maybe I should say, she's so go-_

"WATCH IT!"

His thoughts were quickly broken from her sudden cry, quickly returning to his own lane before he began swerving onto the next lane and potentially onto another car as its horn gave him another warning. Immediately following that problem, Anzu quickly takes her seat back down to her own seat and fastens back on her seat belt, a flushed expression crept up on Jounouchi's face. _Then again, maybe not…_

* * *

(AN: Woo, I was lucky to be able to type another chapter, I thought I wasn't going to be able to type this chapter up until next week. Well, this was a little morehumorous chapter, but as for the action it will soon be coming up, as well as a plot. As for the pairing of these two, I'm DEFINETLY having it in this story, but just fair warning that maybe you won't see it for a while since it's going to be gradual. Anyway, go on to your lives and review.) 


	3. I Hate Mysteries

(The characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! are the property and rights of Kazuki Takahashi)  
Note: Past events will be enclused in "" and "v".  
Plus, "-" will divide either time intervals or another scene.  
Odd system, but I just figured it.

**Do Things Change?  
_Chapter 3 - I Hate Mysteries_**

* * *

Sure, by now she should be frantic like crazy for what's happened earlier! What to do, what to do? But then again, it has been two days without a shower for Anzu. It was just so hard to complain while the caressing of the steam-rising water ran up the soft silk-like texture that she called her skin. It's just simply bliss with the warm vapors floating around her. For the while it was hard to not keep a smile on her face, and why wouldn't she be? Reaching over for the shampoo bottle, she gives it a small squeeze as the shampoo formula went to her hand, a small aroma rising to her nose in a sweet scent. "I still have to do something about this, but what?" Rubbing her hands against one another for the soapy texture to spread to her hands, her arms go up slightly enough for her hands to meet her scalp, soon rubbing vigorously so that the shampoo to take its full effect. Once the soapy bubbles made their appearance in her hair, her eyelids slowly closed as while she washed her short hair she would try to recreate that moment she experienced just a few hours ago…

After that little incident on the road, both were quite relieved at the fact that they made it to their destination alive. In the meantime, not one of them has even breathed out a single word, both their eyes locked onto the road. Actually, the true reason was not for what was earlier… But actually the two friends have nothing to say to one another.

"_What's wrong with me?" _Apparently without a single word heard from either of them the teal-eyed female had to resort to inner thoughts, reminiscing over how rude she must be for staying quiet. _Why can't I say something like how is your family? How has life been treating you so far? Are you with someone?_ A slight blink comes shortly after that small thought. _Oookay…_

Before she knew it, the car makes its last turn toward the left as the car makes its stop. "We're here." A slight rough tone got added to the male's voice when he spoke as a result of remaining quiet for so long.

Noticing how the ride ended so quickly, she raises her arms straight up for stretching, since it has been quite a ride. As she stepped out of the car, her eyes couldn't believe it, what a sight it was. _"Is this really his…?"_ His house looked magnificent, who ever thought he was able to live like this? Sure, it may be just a single story, but even from the front with its white paint seemed large and almost had a glow to it. "Wow, this sure seems like an interesting place…"

With what she said, how could Jounouchi not feel good about himself and not take the chance to gloat? "Hehe, well—"

"Hey, is that you?"

It was amusing to hear a small child-like voice around, but where the heck was it coming from? Both adults had no idea where it was, until Anzu felt her hand being tugged by a much smaller one. Bending down to her feet, she noticed the face of what seemed to be a small girl. And it obviously it seemed to have that gleam in its eyes, showing how ecstatic she is from meeting a star. "It is you!"

This was getting nowhere for Jounouchi, and surely there were some answers that needed answering. "Umm, how do you know my friend?"

"I know you, I've seen you on television! I love how you dance." And obviously the little girl paid no such attention to her neighbor. Turning around, she waves over to someone across the street. "Ota-san, ota-san!"

Pretty soon, his whole parkway was just about covered with familiar faces just about all over her like she was some celebrity. "Gee, I live here a year an' people barely know my name. She stands on my driveway for one minute and everyone's flocking all over her. What the heck did she do, solve world hunger?" Grumbling slowly, he knew those bags of hers weren't going anywhere right now. Going to his car, he reaches over for them and walks over to the house, deciding to try one thing before he leaves. "I'm going to takeyour stuff in… If you care!" His voice was not enough to sway over all the praises from Anzu's new fan club. "Tch, I wish I had a fan club."

-

Perhaps it did take a long time for Anzu to finally be able to break away from the neighbors. They must not go out much… For some reason, she started to feel bad suddenly. The way she simply left her friend for simple publicity, maybe she should explain it all to him. Maybe he still has a thick head after all. She opens the door and glances at the long hallway inside, slipping her shoes off along the way. "Jou…?" Walking all the way to the end of the hall, she looks to her left and notices a flight of stairs. "Are you there?" Not having a single idea of this entire place, she takes a chance and takes her steps up to the second floor. "Hello?" Finally reaching to the top of the steps, her eyes widen at the astonishing look of the room. It was so large and had its white carpet, a couch and television, its own desk and closet, and even its own bathroom and bed that seems to fold up to the wall. Glancing at a set of drawers to her side, everything was candy for her eyes, it felt as if she was at one of those fancy hotel resorts that she would frequently stop in America.

"You like it?" A slight gasp was heard out of the woman when she notices the owner of the house passing by her and opening up the window, using a cloth to clean the window. "Heh, with all that time with publicity I was able to tidy up the place." Oddly just as he finished up his sentence he got interrupted with an embrace from her in a hug. A small whisper came out of her. "Thank you… For everything…"

"Nani?" Oh great, his eyes shot wide open. She must have gotten impression that this was her room. After all, he did leave her bags here right now. Great, time to fib a bit. This was already too much for this blond, he thought his cheeks were burning with red from the sudden hug. "Aww, come on! I-it's just a small thing for my friend!" That feeling of embarrassment quickly morphed into a serious look when he picked up the sound of a car speeding by. _Why would someone be going that fast, unless…_ A small gasp came to him as he broke the hug and lightly pushed her to the wall as he followed, his hand holding her in place. "Sou…" His head leaned more toward the window as he reached into his coat, quickly pulling out something. Her eyes widened with concern once she noticed that she now saw in plain view a gun in his hands, a Beretta to be more specific.

Okay, those couple of seconds can really make someone ask questions. And right now, there were two things that surely needed answering.

_A GUN? Of all things, why would he have THAT? Of all things, why did he have to have that and I had to know? Why not a rabbit's foot, a horseshoe, a game card, some cash, a condom, a moldy cookie, a defective watch? Any one of those wouldn't make me so worried and concerned! Well, maybe the moldy cookie…_

Surely that was one thought running through her mind. And a second thought made her face blush red with anger as she slaps his hand away from her chest. "Get your hand off of me!"

Once the sound of a stressed engine finally left, a small sigh came out of Jounouchi as he slipped the weapon back into his coat to be secluded once again. Just as he was about to take his steps back down, his way got interrupted from what appeared to be a very angry and curious Anzu. Taking one more step up to the taller one, a forceful poke to his chest came from her for every word she spoke. "What. Were. You. Doing. With. That. GUN?"

A short cough came out from the male as he quickly makes his way around her and goes down the stairs. "Uhh, don't worry about it! It's n-none of your concern! Why don't y-y-you… Take a shower? Yeah!"

Her eyes narrowed in disappointment when she was now left alone once again, but at least she felt safe. _Wait a minute… The gun, the secretive attitude, the money… Could he possibly be a criminal?_ At least taking up her idea on the shower, she stepped over to the drawers to take out a large and soft towel in a bright white color. _But if that's true, then what can I do? If I know, will he care?_

v

-

"So… What is it?"

It was hard for the employee to reply, that look on his boss's eyes looked like he was about to kill the messenger. "G-gomen nasai… The computers show nothing."

The slam of a fist gives an eerie and fierce force of an echo through the president's office. Standing up quickly, the brunet quickly pointed out the door. "Then check the receipts, I don't care if your eyes bleed from looking! Just do it!"

Giving a quick bow, the worker quickly ran out the door, following his orders. Slumping back down to his own chair, the male lets out a frustrated breath in hopes of relieving stress. No hope of that working. Leaning his upper body forward, his fingers find the way to the intercom button, pressing slowly. "The reporters still outside?'

'H-hai! They seem tempted to break down the doors.'

Giving no response, his mind drifts into thoughts and thoughts of relieving this dilemma.

'Maybe you should give a press conference… Clear this mess up.'

His eyes shortening quickly, he slams his hand back down to the intercom. "NO! Do not let anyone in or you'll never work again! I said it once and I'll say it again, no one say anything until we figure this out!" Ending the discussion, he drops his arms to the desk, placing his hands at the sides of his head. "What is it, what is the cause of all this? This company has faced other troubles, what's different about this one?"

-

"Sir…"

"Hmm…?"

The feminine voice rose in the dark room to be heard clearly. "He's failed to be located so far, but it seems we will be getting our headquarters soon enough."

Standing up, a tall male stands up and begins to crack his knuckles, the eerie coat of charcoal-grey eyes appearing well. "Perfect… The empire will rise again."

* * *

(AN: Graduation, competition, video games, homework, cookies, traveling, applications. Just some of the things that kept me away from updating this story for a LONG time. Thank goodness for summer. At least I was able to think of the plot of the story. Many questions are arisen from the last parts of the chapter. Guess what, you'll figure them out soon enough later in the story! Plus, I decided to add a little preview thing at the bottom so that way I get a good idea what is it I'm supposed to write without giving too much away!) 

_Next Chapter:** Further Investigation  
**_The things people will go for just to get a simple answer, even if they don't know the price.


	4. Further Investigation

(The characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! are the property and rights of Kazuki Takahashi)

**Do Things Change?  
_Chapter 4 – Further Investigation_**

* * *

"Of all things, it's come down to this…"

Through the darkness of the hallway she managed to get a glance at the yellow-haired friend talking to someone on the phone.

"Hmm, strange he's talking so quietly, especially for a big mouth he's got."

Getting a quick idea, she stepped and slinked away slowly. Running quickly up to the stairs, she falls and gives a small thud on the steps from slipping on her socks. Regaining her sense of balance, finally the female makes her way over to her temporary room. Slowly picking up the telephone, her fingers slide over the speaker and her ear listens in on what is happening.

"Great. Don't go anywhere then and I'll be right over there at the soup shop at the corner. Right, ja."

Hanging up the phone quickly, she ran back up to her room quickly. Good thing she had time to explore when she was younger. Hopefully the only place she knew of that was still the only place. Tossing her clothes off quickly, the brunette ran through all her garments, searching for a particular kind. As the rest of the clothes fell forth to the ground in two piles, she smirks and finds a loose pitch-black shirt. And what luck, matching pants!

"By the end of today, I'll know the truth…"

- - - - -

Without saying a word, the hurriedly male jumped forth onto the driver seat of the car and wasted no time waiting. It was rather a serious matter, so concentrated there was actually a serious look forth on his face. That is, at least is what Anzu could tell from her hiding behind the bushes.

"Hmph! He doesn't even have the nerve to tell me he's leaving…"

As the car finally made itself out of the driveway and zip along the pavement, the woman steps out and runs forward to her seat. Why, sure she had something. After all, she couldn't go around places depending on him. That is… Well, she borrowed the vehicle from someone after swaying some favors.

"Alright, time to go…" Setting her foot to the pedal, she presses forward and now manages to get her other foot on the other one of the black-painted vehicle. Setting her hands on the handles of the ten-speed bicycle, the first minute was rather a disaster after nearly swerving down to cliff-like drops.

"I hope this is the last time I have to ride a bike…"

- - - - -

Now what can a bike ride do to someone? According to Mazaki Anzu, it was rather a relaxing experience, it was a good form of exercise, it was a good form of transportation, and it was much more.

"This is great… Who needs gas-burning junk? After all, I'm doing great. In fact, it's only been…"

With a good look to her watch, and her eyes gape open wide surprise. What was supposed to be an intense and close chase was actually taking…

"30 MINUTES?"

The echo of her loud and for the moment shrill voice was rather something of an estimate for how fast she wanted to pedal. But she wasn't a freak, so she pedaled as fast as she could; making the brute turns along anything that was getting in her way. All she prayed was that she didn't end up getting screwed and him ending up back at home. All she was able to do so far was to encourage herself in whatever way possible, even if it came out along with heavy labored breathing.

"Must get… To soup place… Quickly or… I won't be… Able to help… That baka out…"

Now this was more like it, no cars and obstacles along the way so far. There was nothing that could go wrong now, that is except for…

"DOWNHILL!"

Well, that's what the sign said so far from what she read. Just the problem for her in determining where the end of the slope is just that she couldn't see the end of the slope. Turning her head rapidly sideways, she became desperate in finding where she could turn and perhaps go somewhere else. But that failed to aid her, as well as the street being narrow…

With her rapid speed second after she leaped off the top of the hill, everything went according for her in slow motion for a single second. Having an utterly nervous and perhaps-smile-of-the-last-time smile, all she had was one thing on her mind as the looked onto the steep cement hill of torture ahead for her. "If I survive… I'm gonna kill him…"

- - - - -

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

It was a hard position to be in, she surely wanted to help out her love, but it was just really devastating. She just didn't like it how she was actually getting the treatment known as 'killing the messenger.'

"But why did she have to do that?" Sulking on the couch, the tri-colored male lied down, few tears running out of his eyes.

Folding her arms, the mysterious female gave forth an irritated frown and sat down next to Yuugi. She rested her hand on his leg and gave a small sigh. "She eloped, so what? I've seen the way she treated you, you don't deserve to have her! Just because I drove her to the airport doesn't mean I tried to break you two up!"

That eye-opening remark gave Yuugi surely a spark across his brain. Sitting up slowly, a death-like glare shot across to the female's eyes. "You… What…?"

Waving her hands forward to Yuugi's face, defensively she closed her eyes and gave a meek smile. "W-well, she said she just couldn't take it anymore, she just said you were moving too fast! Besides, you really should instead take your chance on someone else… Hey, why don't we go out tomorrow night?"

With the situation and how Yuugi's emotions were churning inside him furiously, it would be a fit situation to have a black-like aura around his body for the moment. As one vein on his head began to just about pop, his voice sounded almost corrupt. "You… Drove her… Away?" As the girl fell out of the couch and landed her rear on the ground, he cleared his throat and stood up, aligning his clothing and gathering her thoughts in a civilized manner. Taking a deep breath, he resumed talking in his normal, collective self. "Number one: I wasn't going too fast, she could have said something if she wanted. Number two: Every time I find a girlfriend, for some strange reason you are always watching me under your eye. Number three: We are no item, we are no couple, we are not going out, and we will not end up as you say married and having as many children as we can possibly have!"

Tilting her head slightly, the girl gave a quick laugh and gave a satisfied smile. "Oh, you kidder, good to see you back to normal!" Placing her arms around him, she embraced to him in a hug. "Don't try to be in denial so much, ne? So when should you pick me up? Seven?"

"Gah!" Prying away from her arms with all his might, he walks away toward his room, his hands rubbing his forehead in hopes of releasing the tension his brain gets when she's here. "I don't get it… I work hard, I do the right thing, I am caring and devoted, I'm cautious and safe. And yet, how does she have keys to my house?"

Falling onto the couch, she lays down and closes her eyes. "The bedroom… You sure you want to go there so fast?" Immediately following that question a slam to the door ran to her ears. She shakes her head and looks up to the ceiling. "That idiot. When will he realize we're meant to be?"

Now the next sound was not something she was used to hearing at his house. It sounded at least some sort of squeamish cry of some sort. But it was so faint, it hardly made a difference to her as she closed her eyes.

- - - - -

"GGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Well… At least that was the description one could describe that was closest to the scream of the blue-eyed woman in which her pupils were shrunken to a microscopic size. Now would be a great time to slam the brakes is all that she could think about a few seconds later as she felt the sharp wind pulling on her clothes. Giving a gentle centimeter of a push on the handlebars to one side, she ended up quickly on the sidewalk. But that wasn't the best option now that she quickly saw pedestrians along the way.

"OIII! Runaway bike here!"

Now getting along the attention of people on the street, quickly groups lunged to the farthest thing away from the sidewalk, whether it was the wall or the street. As everyone barely managed to step out of the way, the speeding woman continued going down the cement-covered hill. As soon as she went back to leveled ground once again she pulled on the brakes right away. Giving forth a screeching noise of rubber against blacktop, leaving only a trail of smoke behind as an attempt to break the threat. After about thirty seconds of that, finally the rapidly spinning wheels give in to the braking, coming to a slow halt. That then followed by a small and quick bump against a light pole. After the long and winding adventure, Anzu now only had one thing to say for all this.

"Oww…" Just as she thought that things couldn't get any worse, they didn't get worse as she noticed right next to her a slight orange gleam. Taking a good look to her side, she noticed who else but Jounouchi's car parked right next to her. Giving a small smirk, she gets off the bicycle as it falls to the ground in a now more depreciated form. :"I guess I owe that boy a bike…" Walking tiredly toward the shop, her eyes caught the glass window. Just when she thought she couldn't get any more surprised, she surely saw Jounouchi sitting down with someone. But it wasn't just anyone… "Baka na! I-it can't be her!"

* * *

(AN: Again, sorry to holding out for so long… Seeing how I got early out of class this time today, I say it was about time to add a new chappy. So here it was, and hope to bring the next one sooner than the time needed for this update. And to everyone that's been commenting, thanks and I truly appreciate it! Thanks to you guys you inspire me to continue!) 

_Next Chapter:** The REAL Truth  
**_Things never seem the way your eyes and ears perceive them. But look hard and you'll see the hidden secrets, while thousands more are still unseen.


End file.
